Jake/Gameplay
Jake is playable character in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. He is usually a physically-geared damage unit who can debuff foes in some form, either through stat debuffs or elemental imperils. Befitting his womanizing nature, he can come with passive buffs that relate to female units. He currently has five variants: the story unit (obtained during Chapter VI), the limited-time "Pirate Jake" (available during the Global-exclusive Return to the Halloween Castle event), the Japanese-exclusive "Hunter Jake" (obtainable during the collaboration with ), "Cowboy Jake" (a reward unit for Los Angeles Fan Festa 2017 attendees), and his Season Two variant "Nameless Gunner Jake". Jake Jake's job is listed as Mercenary. A 3-5★ story unit, Jake is obtained after clearing Invincible Interior - Conclusion in Zoldaad (during Chapter VI) and watching a cutscene in Downtown Zoldaad. His role is Physical Damage; he has no particular element or status ailment resistances. As with the rest of the story units, Jake has no Trust Master reward. Jake's Season One variant is a rather basic unit. He has coverage for two elements on Fire and Lightning. He can decrease tan enemy's ATK and boost his own ATK and DEF in separate abilities. His ability kit, however is quite reduced and his passive abilities are very weak. His enhancements boost the stats increase/decrease of his attacks making him more usable, but he still suffers from low stats. His awakening materials are the following: *4★ - Beast Meat x20, Esper Cryst x10, Crimson Tear x8, Deepsea Bloom x3, Sacred Crystal x3 *5★ - Crimson Tear x15, Deepsea Bloom x8, Sacred Crystal x5, Dragon Heart x3, Holy Crystal x3 Stats Jake's stats at his highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Depending on his rarity, Jake has two (3★), three (4★) or four (5★) ability slots. He has no affinity to any of the three types of magic. ;Ability Awakening Jake has two traits that can be enhanced: Assault Style and Break Style. *'Assault Style', by default, is a single-target attack that deals physical damage (1.6x) and increases the caster's ATK by 50% for three turns. When awakened, Assault Style+1 increases its odifier to (1.8x). Assault Style+2 further increases it to (2x) and its ATK self-buff to 80%. It requires Power crysts as materials. *Before enhancements, Break Style is a physical attack that deals (1.6x) to a single enemy and reduces its ATK by 45% for three turns. Break Style+1 boosts its modifier to (1.8x), while Break Style+2 makes it so that the enemy's MAG is also reduced by 45%. It requires Power crysts as materials. ;Limit Burst Jake's Limit Burst receives three different names depending on his rarity: , , and . It is a damage-type ability and it deals Lightning-elemental physical damage to a single enemy, though the number of hits depends on his rarity: it hits four (3★), six (4★) or nine (5★) times accordingly. Its damage modifier depends on Jake's LB level: Equipment Jake can equip the following weapons: daggers, swords, greatswords, spears and guns. He can equip the following armors: hats, clothes and light armor. He can equip accessories. Gallery FFBE 393 Jake.png|No. 393 Jake (3★). FFBE 394 Jake.png|No. 394 Jake (4★). FFBE 395 Jake.png|No. 395 Jake (5★). FFBE Jake animation.gif| FFBE Jake animation2.gif| FFBE Jake animation3.gif| FFBE Jake animation4.gif| FFBE Jake animation5.gif| FFBE Jake animation6.gif| FFBE Jake animation7.gif| FFBE Jake animation8.gif| FFBE Jake animation9.gif| Pirate Jake Pirate Jake's job is listed as Pirate. A limited-time 4-6★ Rare Summon available during the Global-exclusive event Return to the Halloween Castle, his role is Physical Damage. He has no innate element resistances. He has a Trust Master reward, Jake's Pirate Ring, which increases stats (DEF+20, SPR+20) and grants the passive Pirate's Soul (which increases the equipped unit's HP by 25%, fill its LB gauge by 1 per turn, and increases its fill rate by 20%). Pirate Jake is much more potent than his story variant. He also utilizes Fire and Lightning moves, being capable of debuffing resistance to the latter. He also has a chain move in Feed the Fishes which decreases Water resistance, not coincidentally this move chains perfectly with some notorious Water users although it has a low hit count. His passives are much bigger and gains immunity to some status ailments, he also comes with innate Dual Wield of Swords and Guns, earning bonuses upon using these weapons. He can also work as a pseudo-tank although this may get him accidently Knocked Out. He compensates this with passives that prevent his death once and boost his stats upon reaching low HP. He also gains passives useful for item/gil farming. Overall a very useful unit for 4★ base rarity unit. His awakening materials are the following: *5★ - Seed of Life x25, Deepsea Bloom x13, Sacred Crystal x15, Spiritsand x8, Holy Crystal x8 *6★ - Rainbow Bloom x10, Calamity Gem x10, Prismatic Horn x10, Fairies' Writ x5, Divine Crystal x15 Stats Pirate Jake's stats at his highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Pirate Jake has three (4★) or four (5-6★) ability slots, but no affinity to any of the three types of magic. Although Jake has no innate status ailment resistances, his passives give him immunity to Poison, Disease and Petrify. ;Ability Awakening Pirate Jake has three traits that can be enhanced: I am the captain now!, Walk the Plank, and Feed the Fishes. *The passive I am the captain now! boosts Jake's ATK by 30% when equipped with a gun, and HP by 30% when equipped with a sword. If awakened, I am the captain now!+1 will also boost his DEF by 30% with a gun, and ATK by 20% with a sword. I am the captain now!+2 further raises both ATK boosts to 50%. It requires Tech crysts as materials. *'Walk the Plank' deals (1.8x) physical damage to an enemy and decreases their ATK/DEF by 45% for three turns. Walk the Plank+1 adds the effect of boosting the caster's (i.e. Jake) ATK/DEF by 60% for three turns. Walk the Plank+2 further increases the enemy's break to 50% and Jake's self-buff to 100%. It requires Support crysts as materials. *By default, Feed the Fishes does single-target physical damage (3.5x) and decreases the target's resistance to Water by 50% for three turns. After it is enhanced, Feed the Fishes+1 increases its modifier to (4x). Feed the Fishes +2 boosts it again to (4.5x) and, more importantly, changes its frames and its number of hits to 12; with these changes, it perfectly chains with the Quick Hit family. It requires Power crysts as materials. ;Limit Burst Pirate Jake's Limit Burst, Unleash the Kraken, is a damage and debuff-type ability. It deals Water-elemental physical damage to all enemies and decreases their resistance to Water for 3 turns. The number of hits depends on his rarity: it hits six (4★) or eight (5-6★) times accordingly. Its damage modifier and how much the enemy's resistance to Water is decreased depends on Pirate Jake's LB level: Equipment Pirate Jake can equip the following weapons: daggers, swords, greatswords, spears and guns. He can equip the following armors: hats, clothes and light armor. He can equip accessories. Like the other Halloween units, Pirate Jake has access to two unit-exclusive ability materias: Chilling Aura (increases HP and MP by 13%) and Spooky Aura (increases ATK and MAG by 13%). They were available for purchase at King Mog's reward shop during the Night of the Pumpkin event, and as mission rewards during Return to the Halloween Castle. Gallery FFBE 8088 Jake.png|No. 8088 Pirate Jake (4★). FFBE 8089 Jake.png|No. 8089 Pirate Jake (5★). FFBE 8090 Jake.png|No. 8090 Pirate Jake (6★). Hunter Jake Hunter Jake is a limited-time 3-5★ Rare Summon, obtainable during the collaboration event with . Hunter Jake's job is listed as . He is currently exclusive to the JP version. FFBE 634 Hunter Jake.png|No. 626 Hunter Jake (3★). FFBE 635 Hunter Jake.png|No. 627 Hunter Jake (4★). FFBE 636 Hunter Jake.png|No. 628 Hunter Jake (5★). FFBE Hunter Jake animation.gif| FFBE Hunter Jake animation2.gif| FFBE Hunter Jake animation3.gif| FFBE Hunter Jake animation4.gif| FFBE Hunter Jake animation5.gif| FFBE Hunter Jake animation6.gif| FFBE Hunter Jake animation7.gif| FFBE Hunter Jake animation8.gif| FFBE Hunter Jake animation9.gif| Cowboy Jake Cowboy Jake is a 4-5★ unit that was given to all Los Angeles Fan Festa 2017 attendees, and which is set to be obtainable during the game's second anniversary celebrations. His job is listed as Cowboy, and his roles are Physical Damage and Support. He has a Trust Master reward: the Pocket Watch, which increases the equipped unit's HP by 15% and grants the passive Gears of Time (which raises the unit's physical evasion by 10%). His awakening materials are the following: Crimson Tear x15, Deepsea Bloom x8, Dragon Heart x3, Sacred Crystal x5, Holy Crystal x3 Stats Cowboy Jake's stats at his highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Cowboy Jake has three (4★) and four (5★) ability slots. He has no innate element or status ailment resistances; however, his passives grant him immunity to Paralyze. ;Limit Burst Feeling lucky, punk? is Cowboy Jake's Limit Burst. It deals physical damage to one enemy, and has a certain chance of instantly knocking out that enemy if they are not immune. Depending on Jake's rarity, it hits the enemy six (4★) or nine (5★) times. Its modifier and chance of KO'ing the enemy will depend on Cowboy Jake's LB level: Equipment Cowboy Jake can equip the following weapons: daggers, swords, greatswords, spears and guns. He can equip the following armors: hats, clothes and light armor. He can equip accessories. Gallery FFBE 8104 Jake.png|No. 8104 Cowboy Jake (4★). FFBE 8105 Jake.png|No. 8105 Cowboy Jake (5★). Nameless Gunner Jake Nameless Gunner Jake is Jake's variant for Season Two. A 5-7★ Rare Summon, he has been available since the event Conspiracy to the Throne. His job is listed as Rifleman and his role is Physical Damage. He has no innate element or status ailment resistances. His Trust Master reward is the accessory ABS Ring (DEF+25, SPR+25), which grants the passive Absorber (enables the equipped unit to absorb MP from enemy spells, and to counter physical attacks with filling its LB gauge by 3). His Super Trust Master reward is the two-handed AL-Type Magic Cannon gun (ATK+160, with 130% - 170% damage range, and accuracy+60%), which grants the passive Mega Charge (increase LB damage by 30%). Jake's Season Two variant is a full upgrade over the original. He is both a chainer and a finisher although his strongest moves are unlocked upon using others. He can also imperil and imbue himself with four different elements giving him versatility. He can also rotate between ATK/MAG and DEF/SPR Breaks of 45% each. His Limit Burst is also a very potent damage move and he has an ability to charge his LB quickly. However, Nameless Gunner Jake comes with several cons. For the time of his release his modifiers are low, this applies even to his locked moves. The effects of many of his moves do not last too long either forcing him to rotate constantly and lose damage potential. Lastly his Limit Burst comes with a 99% ATK/DEF debuff to himself. He does have higher HP than most damage units, but has less ATK boosts too. He does come with innate Dual Wield and like Pirate Jake he can resist KO once and even boost his stats when endangered. Unfortunately his problems aren't compensated until 7★. His awakening materials are the following: *6★ - Calamity Gem x20, Rainbow Bloom x10, Calamity Writ x10, Fairies' Writ x5, Divine Crystal x5 *7★ - Nameless Gunner Jake's Prism Stats Nameless Gunner Jake's stats at his highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Nameless Gunner Jake has four ability slots. He has no affinity to any of the three types of magic. He has a unlockable ability "AL Type Analysis Up", which will be available once the player complete Jake's short story Gunsmoke Memories. He has three conditional abilities: ;Ability Awakening Nameless Gunner Jake has four traits that can be enhanced: Flame Assault, Ice Assault, Electro Assault, and Light Assault. (Currently JP-only.) ;Limit Burst is Nameless Gunner Jake's Limit Burst. As one of the so-called "CG units", Jake's Limit Burst is a powerful ability preceded by FMV-like movie that lasts about 0:08 seconds. In his debut, he wasn't voiced; after an update, now he says "Kore de finishu suru n na!" ( , "You are finished!"). In the sequence, Jake assembles his weapon, joining them into a single piece, and jumps to shoot a massive white-coloured beam at the enemy.As a damage-type ability, AL Type Light Particle Beam consists of a 1-hit attack that deals physical unmitigated damage to all enemies, ignoring their DEF by 50%. However, it will also inflict a two-turn 99% ATK/DEF debuff on Jake himself. This side-effect, however, can be remedied by using a break resistance skill on Jake beforehand. He himself, can use Cool Force (that is, the follow-up to "Force Charge") to defend himself from his self-inflicted ATK debuff, while charging his LB gauge at the same time. The damage modifier will depend on Nameless Gunner Jake's LB level: Equipment Nameless Gunner Jake can equip the following weapon types: daggers, swords, greatswords, spears and guns. He can equip the following armor types: hats, clothes and light armor. He can equip accessories. Equipping his Trust Master reward (the ABS Ring accessory), or his Super Trust Master (the gun AL-Type Magic Cannon) in the JP version, triggers his Trust Ability "Conversion", which increases his ATK by 30%, his equipment ATK by 50% when dual wielding and boosts the modifiers of Last Shot by (2x), Fatal Barrage by (1.5x), and Last Shot by (3.75x). Gallery FFBE 843 Jake.png|No. 843 Nameless Gunner Jake (5★). FFBE 844 Jake.png|No. 844 Nameless Gunner Jake (6★). FFBE 1126 Jake.png|No. 1126 Nameless Gunner Jake (7★). FFBE ABS Generating Ring.png|ABS Ring. Trivia *Nameless Gunner Jake's title likely refers to his status as Sozhe's illegitimate son, due to which he has no claim to Zoldaad's throne. Category:Character gameplay in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius